


Wolf's Out of the Bag

by smckee377



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Hurt Link, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smckee377/pseuds/smckee377
Summary: Wild, Time, Legend, Wolfie, and Four explore the area while the others set up camp. During their exploration, a Guardian attacks them. The Links must fight back, but things don't exactly go smoothly for two of them.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 225
Collections: Linked Universe One-Shots





	Wolf's Out of the Bag

Wild charges forward, scrambling to the top of a rather large boulder and shading his eyes from the sun as he peers ahead. “This forest seems to go on for a while, but there is a little clearing up nearby,” he calls down to Time, Legend, Four, and Wolfie. 

“Do you see Twilight from up there?” Legend calls back. 

“No, but the trees are thick enough that he could easily be there somewhere,” Wild replies nonchalantly as he climbs back down. 

“He really shouldn’t be scouting ahead all the time. He always seems to miss the danger because it hits us anyway,” Legend grumbles. 

“That isn’t really his fault you know,” Time says. 

“Yeah, but it does mean he’s rarely around to help us and he’s one of the better fighters.” 

“I think he’s doing a fantastic job,” Four says, patting Wolfie on the head. Wolfie tilts his head back a little, lowering his ears. “Oh sorry. Not a dog.” Four smiles sheepishly, putting his hands in the air as part of his apology. 

“Maybe he circled back to see how the others are doing,” Time offers. 

“We did leave them to set up camp on their own while we explored and he is a farmer,” Wild adds. 

“What does farming have to do with setting up camp?” Legend spits back. 

“I don’t know, but the people I’ve met who have houses always have a particular way they like things set up. And most of the people I’ve met are farmers,” Wild responds, shrugging and tilting his head to one side. Legend sighs. 

“I’d say you need to get out more, but out to you means jumping off cliffs and getting lost in the desert chasing sand seals.” 

“Once! Only once!” Wild rebuts. Legend grins a little at him as he turns around, leading the group towards the clearing he saw. They manage to find their way to the clearing without much effort. “This place is pretty neat! Maybe we should move camp here?” Wild steps into the clearing and takes a look around. “We could use those fallen trees to block any wind while we sleep and set up the fire over by that little pond there.” 

“Why would we have the fire across the clearing from the rest of camp?” Four asks. 

“To keep people from getting burned. Especially when certain others try their hands at cooking,” Wild teases, glancing over his shoulder at Wolfie and Four. His grin falters a little. “Why are you stopped at the edge of the treeline?” 

“Wolfie just stopped here. Maybe he doesn’t like the openness,” Four suggests, shrugging. Wild and Time exchange a glance and absently put their hands on the hilts of their swords. Legend frowns at them both. 

“It’s a wolf. Of course it doesn’t li--” Legend’s words are cut short by a rapid beeping sound. 

“GET DOWN!” Wild shouts, immediately pulling out his bow and throwing himself behind a tree. The beeping stops a split second before a shining blue light rips through the clearing and explodes on the ground where Wild had just been standing. Time and Legend fall back just as a Guardian rips its way through trees at the other end of the clearing. “Spread out!” Wild shouts again, climbing the tree quickly. “Don’t let it focus on you!” 

Time and Legend split up, circling the edge of the clearing in opposite directions. Wolfie and Four stay hidden behind a tree near Wild. The rapid beeping begins again and this time a slim, red beam can be seen mapping its way up the trunk of the tree that Wild just climbed. The beeping ceases and is followed by another blue light. The beam bashes into the tree, exploding and sending Wild crashing to the ground. He yelps and grabs at his elbow, then crawls behind the nearest tree and draws a glowing, blue sword with his other hand. 

The tink of an arrow hitting the Guardian rings out. It spins its head to face Time, who narrowly avoids the explosion from the Guardian’s next blast by ducking behind the fallen trees. From near the pond, Legend pulls out the Cane of Somaria and creates a large block, which he lugs at the Guardian. It bounces harmlessly to the side and the Guardian once again changes directions. It advances towards Legend, but stops short of the pond. The blue beam from its eye explodes the treeline once more, but Legend has vanished. 

Wild pulls himself up to stand and takes several deep breaths to steady himself, the pain in his elbow already beginning to subside in the heat of battle. He takes a step to come out from behind his shelter, but is suddenly batted to the ground. Wolfie had jumped up and knocked him backwards as he also knocked Four off him. Swiftly, Wolfie advances towards the Guardian as it searches the treeline for Legend. “TWI NO!” 

The Guardian had spun around and seen Wolfie trying to slide underneath it. Wolfie is forced to retreat, but the Guardian lifts one of its legs and shoots it at him. Wolfie manages to dodge to the left, but the steel toes of the Guardian’s foot rip along the side of his chest. A yowling tears itself out of Wolfie’s throat as he collapses. The Guardian grabs and lifts him as the whistling of an arrow pierces the air. It finds its mark and electrical charges burst through the Guardian, forcing it to drop Wolfie but not before the charges jump through its leg to Wolfie. Both the Guardian and Wolfie seize for several moments and the only sound is the yowling of the wolf which slowly become more human. 

Wild charges forward frantically, tears in his eyes and a bomb in his hand. He hurls the bomb underneath the Guardian and it explodes, launching the Guardian into the air. A burst of wind from the ground lifts Wild into the air and he takes out his blue-glowing blade, driving it deep into the single eye of the Guardian. The Guardian flails as both it and Wild hit the ground hard. Wild swings around and runs towards Wolfie, throwing himself on him as the Guardian explodes, setting fire to the grass and trees nearby. 

Time, Legend, and Four sprint towards Wild and the wolf. Wild sits up and frantically pulls various potions and foods from his bag. 

“Wild, calm down,” Time says. 

“He’s hurt badly! We need to heal him!” Wild continues to toss things out of his bag as his agitation increases. 

“We have to get him back to camp. Hyrule will be able to heal him,” Four says quickly. 

“There’s not time for that! We have to do something now!” Wild picks up his sword and goes to a tree nearby. He starts hacking at it, pulling off branches and limbs, dragging pieces back to where Wolfie lies. 

“Is his face...getting shorter?” Legend asks. Everyone pauses and looks at Wolfie intently. Sure enough, the wolfish features are shrinking and another face is emerging. 

“No, no, NO!” Wild doubles his efforts in making a haphazard sled as Wolfie transforms back into Twilight. The shock is visible on Legend’s face. “Time, clean the blood off! Four, put pressure on it!” Wild rips part of his cloak off and shoves it into Time’s hands. Time rushes to the pond and soaks the cloak piece as Four awkwardly tries to stifle the bleeding. Time returns to help him as he attempts to wipe away the blood. 

“Wild, calm down. He’s reco--” Time starts. 

“I AM NOT LOSING ANOTHER FRIEND!” Wild shouts at him, tears beginning to run down his face. Time, Four, and Legend are all taken aback. Wild finishes his makeshift sled and drags Twilight onto it. “Help me!” Wild’s voice is broken and pathetic. Time helps him get Twilight more comfortably on the sled and grabs the back end. Four and Legend join them on either side as they pick it up and rush back towards camp. 

The journey back is a blurred sprint. Four and Legend have a difficult time keeping pace with the desperate Wild and resolute Time. By the time they finally burst into camp, all but Wild are winded and panting as if they’d been drowning. They lower Twilight next to the fire and Wild runs over to where the startled Hyrule is setting out bedrolls. He grabs Hyrule by the arm and all but drags him over to Twilight. Time grabs Wild’s arm and pulls him away from Hyrule. Wild struggles for the briefest of moments while Time tightens his grip. 

“Calm down!” Wild’s strength leaves him and he collapses to his knees. Time breathes deeply and kneels beside Wild. “He will recover. He’s a tough guy and there’s no way that he would abandon you like that,” he says quietly. 

“This is all my fault,” Wild splutters. “I should have shot at it. I know the weak spots and everything. It’s happening again.” Wild covers his face and Time puts an arm around him as he watches Hyrule (literally) work his magic. 

“You are not to blame for this. We were ambushed and you were hurt, too,” Time points out, gently squeezing Wild’s elbow, causing him to flinch. 

“I can’t...it...why always me? Why do I keep failing? I’m trying so hard.” Wild finally cracks. Tears flow easily from his eyes and he leans into Time’s chest, sobbing. Warriors comes over and kneels beside Wild. 

“You haven’t failed him. You got him back here safely, didn’t you? One or two failures doesn’t mean you are one. If it was, then I would never have been Zelda’s captain,” he says gently. He puts his hand lightly on Wild’s back and Time nods slightly at him. He nods back and goes over to check on Twilight. After a few moments, Wild’s sobs dwindle until all that is left are some ugly sniffles and puffy eyes. He sits back up and Time pulls back a little, leaving one arm around him. 

“Better?” he asks quietly. Wild only nods and slowly allows himself to look over at Twilight. 

“Is...is he okay now?” he chokes out. 

“He’ll be fine. He needs rest now,” Hyrule says, turning around. “That was a really deep cut. It’s a miracle it didn’t kill him to be honest. But not our boy!” Hyrule smiles brightly and Wild can’t help but chuckle sadly. “Really, though, Wild. You probably saved his life by bringing him back so quickly. You did a good job.” Hyrule smiles kindly at Wild. “I’ll move your bedroll over here by the fire so you can sleep by him. I’m sure you’ll have lots to say when he wakes up.” Hyrule pats Wild on the shoulder as he walks past him. Wild crawls forward and sits on the ground next to the sled. His heartbeat has slowed and calm has begun to wash over him. At that moment, he realizes just how exhausted he is. He decides to lie down and rest, but as soon as he lies down on the bedroll, he falls asleep. 

The other Links somewhat uneasily finish setting up the rest of camp, eat dinner, and assign watch times. Night falls quickly and neither Wild nor Twilight have stirred. Legend and Time sit on the side of the fire closest to the forest, Legend slightly on edge from the day’s events. A rustling causes both of them to immediately draw their blades. 

“Am I really that scary?” Twilight says weakly. Legend and Time put away their weapons and help him sit upright. He grimaces and looks down at his side. “That is definitely not something I recommend.” 

“Not something wolves are built to endure,” Legend mutters. Twilight glances at him and he sheepishly looks away. 

“So you saw, huh?” he asks blandly. 

“You changed back before we brought you here,” Legend answers. Twilight nods once. 

“And?” Legend squirms a little, but says nothing. Time gently taps him on the shoulder. 

“You heard all that stuff I said about you.” 

“Yes.” 

“Well...I want to apologize for it. I didn’t mean that you weren’t being helpful or anything, but I just...didn’t think you were being...very helpful…” Legend frowns. “You know what I mean. Scouting ahead but not actually scouting ahead and then not telling us what was going on. It was confusing, okay?” he splutters. Twilight chuckles a little. 

“It’s fine. I’m not offended. It’s not something I really cared to explain before.” Twilight grins a little in his direction, but Legend twists at his fingers. 

“Well...could you explain it a little better now at least?” 

“Maybe since you’re being so nice I will.” Legend scowls at him, but scoots a little closer. Twilight chuckles. “I change into the wolf by way of Twili magic. My friend, Midna, who helped me save Hyrule was very good with it. It started as a curse, but it got lifted and she helped me master it so I could change back and forth at will,” Twilight explains. Legend nods. 

“Got it. All good. No further questions,” he replies awkwardly. Twilight and Time look at each other amused. “Okay fine, I have loads of questions since you’re so against magic, but I’ll wait. It’s fine. Besides, Wild nearly lost his mind when you got hurt, so I’m sure he has LOADS he wants to say.” 

“Lost his mind?” Twilight asks Time. Time’s face falters a little as he nods. 

“He felt it was his fault and that he failed you. Not exactly easy emotions for him to handle in his current mental state,” Time informs him. Twilight looks over towards the bedrolls and is slightly startled to find Wild right next to him. 

“Oh,” Twilight says flatly. 

“We’ll leave you be.” Time stands and gestures for Legend to follow him. Twilight watches them move over into the treeline, far enough away to not easily overhear any conversation he has with Wild. Twilight turns around and gently puts a hand on Wild’s chest, shaking him ever so slightly. 

“Wild?” Wild groans and rolls onto his side and into a ball. Suddenly, he gasps and sits up. 

“Twi?!” An enormous smile breaks across his face and he throws himself at Twilight in a hug. Twilight awkwardly hugs him back and laughs. 

“Relax, will you? I’ve been here this whole time.” Wild pulls away bashfully. “Time tells me you had quite the time with this whole thing, though,” he adds quietly. Wild looks away from him. 

“Yeah.” He pauses. “I remembered my own death and Zelda…” His voice trails off. Twilight puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles gently at him. 

“Well, you both never really died, remember? Here you are and you saw her when you beat your Ganon. You still saved her in the end. Just not the way you would have originally liked.” Wild nods. “Oh no.” Wild looks frantically at Twilight. 

“What? What’s wrong? Are you in pain? Do you need food? I’ll get Hyrule again,” Wild says rapidly. Twilight grabs his arm and prevents him from getting up. 

“You saved me, didn’t you?” 

“What’s so awful about that?” Wild asks, very confused. 

“Does that make me your new Zelda?” Twilight feigns being horrified at the thought and Wild laughs. 

“Oh please! You could never be as great as her!” 

“Wild! Such a big, strong man! My hero!” Twilight suddenly pulls Wild into a hug and Wild struggles to escape his grip because he’s laughing. 

“Stop! You’re pulling my hair!” 

“My gods, this hair!” Twilight suddenly pulls back and holds some of Wild’s hair in front of his face. “You need a haircut, young man. It’s unbecoming of a hero to have such unseemly hair! Just ask Warriors.” Wild’s stomach begins to ache from laughing and he swats at Twilight’s hand. Twilight laughs as well and lets go of Wild. Wild’s own laughter dies down and he smiles at Twilight. 

“You sure you’re okay?” he asks cautiously. 

“I’m fine, Wild. You’d be the first to know if I wasn’t,” Twilight says comfortingly. Wild smiles brightly at him. “Now let’s get to sleep. My side is sore for some reason. That would be a day ender with the goats back home.” Awkwardly, Twilight lies back down on the sled and Wild lies back down beside him. 

“You always mention the goats. Do you have any funny stories?” Wild asks curiously. 

“Any? I have boatloads!” 

Time glances back over his shoulder at Twilight and Wild, a smile playing at his lips.


End file.
